We Are Broken::Mello's Last Day At Wammy::
by Keehl-River
Summary: **Mello/Near** A look into how their childhood was at Wammy's uptil Mello's leaving, set within a one day time span. Nearcentric


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Death Note, Mello, Near, or Matt... If I did them and L would all live with me. I also do not own the song, 'We are Broken' by: Paramore.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**

Pale blue eyes stared out the window of a large playroom which seemed to loose the boy in white. A ball shot across the window's view as a blond ran after it, laughing as it went into the goal. The game was won, Near could tell. A red head ran over to the blond and gave him a hug, as all young children do with their friends.

**  
Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me  
**

Near wrapped a small finger into his snow-white hair as the blond leaned over his sitting form. Almost-colorless eyes turned upwards finding the deep ocean blue eyes of his self-proclaimed rival.

**  
Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole**

Mello crouched down, making himself almost level to the petite boy. A small grin made its way on the lightly tanned boy's face. No one besides the two boys were in the room, they all had dispersed to celebrate their victory in the kitchens. "Hey." The feminine-looking-but-not-acting blond said.

"Hello." Near said as Mello stretched out and the albino boy laid his head on his lap for what little time they could spend together. Long, thin fingers absentmindedly brushed through the white curly hair.

**Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture this voice  
it came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this**

Matt was back around Mello. Through the locked door of the quiet boy's room he could hear as Matt and Mello taunted the small boy through the closed wood. Near closed his eyes and listened to the voices, knowing Mello meant half of the words spewing from his mouth.

**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me**

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep a knock sounded on the closed door of one short boy's room. The all black wearing blond entered the room and planted himself on the carpeted floor next to the snow-haired boy, arms wrapping themselves protectively around his small frame.

**Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole**

Near closed his eyes, knowing the pattern of wishful watching, bits of company, verbal abuse, and then comfort would continue till they were found out or one of them left the Wammy House. Leaning his head unto the blonde's shoulder he also knew that he didn't mind it at all, Mello was his only friend and his rival.

**Tower over me  
Tower over me**

Mello made to stand up from his position as a pillow on the floor as sunlight began to break through the window, the bright yellows being the cause of his eye's opening. Near however was trying to cling to the comfort knowing it won't come till the next night.

**And I'll take the truth at any cost**

"I gotta go Near." Mello said roughly as he stood up, Near dropping unceremoniously to the floor. "I'll be back tonight though." The rosary-wearing boy promised, his voice getting softer.

**Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole**

Near stood up on his tiptoes as Mello was about to turn away and leave. A feathery touch disappeared from Mello's lips as soon as they had come. Normally Near wouldn't be so bold but something irked him about today, something told him what Mello had said about coming back wouldn't happen for a while…

--------------- ----------------- ------------------ -------------------- -------------------

_…There ya go. My first DN FF that I've put up for someone to see. I have a one-shot in my notebook I need to put up and another song-fic saved on a different computer._

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated!_

_-Julieann/Keehl-River_


End file.
